Yukon Cornelius
Yukon Cornelius is a prospector searching for silver and gold in the North Pole and the secondary tritagonist in the Christmas special Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and its 2001 sequel Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys. He was voiced by the late Larry D. Mann in the 1964 TV special, and Scott McNeil in the 2001 sequel. ''Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'' Yukon first appears mushing his dogs and runs into Rudolph and Hermey the elf, who are being chased by the Abominable Snow Monster. He is big with a red beard, a red snowcap and blue winter gear. He carries around a pickaxe and every time his pickaxe hits the ground, he licks it to taste gold but no luck each time. Though greedy and lustful for gold (later silver), he is still good-hearted and quickly befriends the two misfits and becomes sort of their protector. His mushing dogs are everything but sled dogs as some consist of poodles, collies and other small dogs. After defeating the bumble, Yukon makes him tag along and bumble becomes his bumbling sidekick. In the special, Rudolph and Hermey are running from the bumble as they are trapped between the monster and the water. Yukon appears out of nowhere and has him and the others jump onto the ice. With his pickaxe, he breaks off the ice and they float away. Bumble tries to go after them but could not swim and roars with a vengeance. Yukon welcomes his new friends and decided to have them accompany him on his search for gold or silver, whatever he prefers at the moment. They reach the island of Misfit Toys and their king offers them a room for the night but only if they return to Santa's workshop to tell Santa to pick up the toys on Christmas Eve. Yukon and Hermey agree to do so but Rudolph was afraid they would be in danger if they return and so he goes back alone. When he does, he and his family get captured by the Bumble. Yukon and Hermey returned to Christmastown to find and rescue their friend and they found the Bumble's cave. Yukon thinks of a plan to lure out Bumble: Hermey makes quacking sounds which brings Bumble out and on top of the doorway, Yukon causes a mini avalanche which knocks down Bumble and then a giant boulder which knocks him unconscious. Hermey then takes his pliers and takes out all of Bumble's teeth. When Bumble awoke, he found his teeth gone and became frightened as Yukon no longer saw him as a threat and started charging at him. Yukon and the dogs jump on Bumble and they all fall off a cliff to their supposed death. Rudolph and Hermey could no see the bottom and feared the worst and returned to Santa's workshop heartbroken. Before Santa left with Rudolph and the toys, Yukon came back alive and unharmed and with Bumble. He made Bumble good and Yukon helped the elves decorate the workshop and load the sleigh. Trivia Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honorable